The Golden Family: An Intimate Look at the Destruction a Magical Farce
by Ema Marsel
Summary: The title says it all. Please enjoy.


They had been waving at the train for a good five minutes. It was stalled in the station for some unknown reason, it could be due to late arrivals such as a professor, students or engine trouble. Harry didn't believe any of this was true, and that the Daily Prophet was delaying the departure of the train for a publicity moment. And, Harry Potter was growing restless.

"I feel like I am mental." Harry muttered to the rest of the group, trying to not glance in the direction of the multitude of flashes. He didn't understand why the departure of his youngest son was necessary fodder to grace the pages of the Daily Prophet, and yet he continued to wave like a circus animal. "Like a monkey."

His question was answered with a glancing pain to his side, not due to the embarrassment of the situation but because of his wife's elbow colliding with his ribs.

"Curse, Ginny." He whispered harshly. Her fingers wrapped about his upper arm tightly, to pinch the skin beneath his pea coat. He sent her an contrite smile, but he meant no apology by it.

"Just smile for the damn pictures. Just a few more minutes, Harry." She whispered softly, not allowing her timbre of her voice to carry to the other families still remaining on the platform of 9 and 3/4. This time was not just a photo-op for the golden families, but for a multitude of families to wave their children good bye. Not that she cared but she would be damned if Harry Potter was going to ruin the press moment.

"I am sorry, my darling wife." Harry's voice was deadpanned.

"Merlin, Harry. Can't you stow your sullen emotions for-" Ron began.

"You are such a hypocrite." Harry snapped but when his eyes caught sight of Hermione and her pained faced he swallowed. "Sorry." He muttered and was graced with a glancing blow from his wife's elbow. It left him breathless for a moment.

Ginny always did have the ability to take his breath away.

Rather forcefully.

"We just need to remain pleasant for a few more minutes." Hermione tried to placate the group. Acting as the recently appointed peace-maker of the small familial group. "Then we can go-"

"I don't understand the need for all of this." Harry waved towards the paparazzi who were continually snapping pictures of the Golden group. Harry hated the press. He hated perpetuating this fraud in front of the cameras and world. He hated every moment of this day. But he gave Hermione his word to behave.

"It is just a few more minutes. Then you can apparate off to the to slag-"

"Ginny!" Hermione cried in defense. "The children." The red head shrugged from under Harry's arm and turned to look directly at Hermione.

Ginny scoffed. "They can't hear me." She directed her eyes towards Hugo and Rose playing at the end of the platform.

"There is still no need to make such an allegation." Hermione responded. Ron sighed hoping to stop the ensuing argument.

"I will say whatever I want. Especially if it is about my husband." Ginny seethed toward her sister-in-law. Harry shuddered and stepped away from his wife. He called to Hugo and Lily, they each ran to him. Lily begged for some butterflies to dance with. He smiled at his daughter's wish and whipped his wand. He whispered the charm and a few dozens butterflies danced to life in a magnificent display of light. Harry stepped away from the children as they chased the charmed butterflies down the platform.

He turned to look at his family. He shook his head at the thought. His family. Hermione looked to him for assistance. She looked exasperated with the conversation, it was a typical feeling when dealing with the youngest Weasley children. Hermione gestured to Harry to come back to the group. Ginny glanced in Harry's direction and the glare made his hesitate for a moment. Harry returned to the group with a careful and calm look on his face, and sidled up to Ginny.

"What did I say would happen if you ever breathed my name again?" Ginny threatened. It wasn't a pleasant thing that she said. Ginny Potter had inherited the controlling nature of her mother as well as the icily glare. Hermione was able to withstand the look and it was Ron that cleared his throat.

"Mione, knock it off." Ron muttered but his attention was not focused on his sister or his wife. He was mindlessly gawking at the group of young witches. They were all scantily dressed and sending flirting winks to Ron. Hermione glared at the gawkers knowing full well that the young witches would not be old enough to be a parent for a student at Hogwarts, and were exactly her husband's type.

"Stuff it, Ron." Harry defended his friend.

"How much longer do you think this is going to take?" Ron asked glancing at his timepiece on his wrist. Harry groaned and received another blow to his side.

"That's rich." Harry remarked to himself.

"What was that, Harry?" Ron demanded his voice carrying across the platform and everyone was turned to look towards their area. Gathering more attention for no reason.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione tried to interject but her husband glared harshly at his wife. "This isn't the time."

"When is it the time?" Ron uttered darkly.

"I said that's rich." Harry repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked while the tips of his ears darkened to the color of rust. His fingers twitched for his wand and Harry raised an eyebrow at the threatening movement.

"I meant, that it is rich that you want this to be over when we are all here because of you." Harry explained and felt his pocket for his own wand. "You were the damned idiot that squandered away his money."

"Bloody hell, Harry." Ron cursed. "Why do you have to keep throwing that in my face?"

"Because every time you need immediate cashflow, I get forced into acting like a god damn puppet." Harry snapped, he received another blow to his side. "Merlin, Ginny. Quit hitting me."

Ron whipped his wand from his pocked, but it was Hermione that took a step between Harry and Ron. Her back to Harry, and her hands up in the air to calm her raging husband. The tip of his wand was only an inch away from her body, and it was emitting a stream of gold sparks. "Ron, stop it."

"You always take his side." Ron uttered and lowered his wand. "I don't need this."

"Unfortunately, you do." Harry provoked his brother-in-law. He was stowed his own wand and glanced over Hermione's shoulder as he responded. Hermione turned and glared at her friend.

"Shut you mouth, Harry." Hermione demanded. "We all agreed to do this article, so let's make the most of it. Please can you do that?"

"Hermione-"

"For me?" Hermione pleaded and stepped away from Harry to take her place next to Ron. "The train is about to depart, so let's just get this show going, and wave to the children." Hermione ordered and took her husband's arm. Ron leant slightly away but put his hand in the air to wave to Rose, and the other Weasley family members.

Harry turned once more to the train and wrapped his arm about Ginny's shoulders who was seething. She put on the best fake smile and waved to Albus and James. The flashes continued capturing the Golden Couples as they waved goodby to their children. Harry caught the attention of Albus, and gave him a comforting smile. His middle child, and youngest son never did well be away from his parents. In his first year at primer school, he cried for the entire first month. He had begged his parents to bring him home in an owl he sent from Quidditch camp, and now he was pale with anxiety at the reality of going to Hogwarts. Harry whispered a quick spell, and his Patronus to run after the exiting train. The sight of the Stag caused his son to perk up and muster a smile for his father.

"Why must you coddle him?" Ginny muttered. She had been jealous of the bond her husband had with her son. Albus Severus always belonged to Harry which caused her bitter emotions to her husband and son.

"He was afraid. I don't think trying to comfort him is a way of coddling." Harry whispered to his wife. She let her hand drop to his elbow. She smiled adoringly up at her husband knowing full well that the camera lens were trained on them.

"Whatever you want to call it." Ginny rolled her eyes. It wasn't the cute or adorable way that Harry loved years ago, but in a undermining and hateful way. He was regretting his decision to help out Ron. Damn Hermione and her persuasive wit and pleading eyes.

"I swear, Ginny.-"

"Knock it off." Hermione snapped. "The Daily Prophet group is on their way over here."

Harry rolled his eyes and look to the group making their way through the few meandering parents on the platform. Harry let his eyes dance across the group. It consisted of four members, two guys carrying camera equipment, a tall lady with glasses and a face full of make-up, and a younger woman, dressed in muggle clothing and her hair pulled back into messy bun. Harry's face paled when she got closer, as the blood drained from his face and he nearly fainted.

"Shit." He muttered to himself when locking eyes with the familiar face.

"Potters and Weasleys." The younger woman greeted as the group closed in on the Golden Group. "I believe these two belong to you." She indicated waving towards Lily who was holding the woman's hand as well and Hugo who trailed behind with the camera crew. He was talking quickly and animatedly as he gestured to various pieces of equipment.

Hermione smiled at her son. "They do."

"Well, I am happy to meet your acquaintances finally." She said, "My name is Addison Wrenthrum and I will be acting as the Production Editor on today's article. But please feel free to call me Addie."

The group went about shaking hands and making introductions. The other woman in the group turned out to be a make-up artist while the men with the camera equipment were the photographer and his assistant.

"Whatever happened to the other bloke?" Ron asked indelicately. "The wizard from last year was a pock-faced little fella. What was the beady little fellow's name? Mr. Swine?"

"Larry Goodrich?" Addie supplied as her hand released from Harry's grasp. "He has been relocated to the Romania branch of the Daily Prophet due to familial obligations."

"So, was he stiffing his PA, or embezzling from the Prophet?" Ron asked salaciously and winked at the Production Editor. The entire group seemed to be taken off guard. Hermione and Ginny both forced a laugh but Harry sent an apologetic look to the Prophet team. Well, all except for the Production Editor.

The awkward moment was broken by Lily who grabbed hold of her mother's hand. "Mummy, what does stiffing mean?" Ginny glared at her brother but let her hand caress her daughter's curls. She shook her head.

"It is just Uncle Ron trying to be funny." She explained and looked back to Addie who seemed to be in deeply focused on her husband. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Addie directed her attention to Ginny. "We were able to capture the necessary photographs of the children leaving. It was quite touching to send your Patronus after the train like that." Addie glanced to Harry once more, but continued, "The Prophet has secured a table at Le'Trois for lunch to finish up the interview, or if you would feel more comfortable we could get a private room at the Leaky Caldron to finish up the meeting."

"I'm sorry. But did you say lunch?" Harry asked. He had been told this would be a simple photo opportunity that would result in a cash deal for the group. He didn't need the money, but he knew Ron was not able to finance his life on the stipend he received working at the Wheezes location he managed with the random family members.

"Yes, sir." Addie smiled at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I don't think I have the time for an lunch interview-"

"I already cleared it with your publicist and personal assistant, Mr. Potter." Addie gave him a brief smile. Harry closed his eyes cursing the existence of his assistant and his wife for thinking the family needed a publicist. "So, I know for sure you do." Addie explained painting Harry into a corner. He sighed and put his attention on Lily. He reached his hands out to her. Lily gladly left her mother's side and latched onto his hands.

"Spin me, Daddy!" Which he obliged willingly. He needed to busy himself with something. He glanced to Hermione wondering if he could get a message to her. He needed to talk to her privately without the prying ears of the Prophet, the children or their spouses. But Hermione was busy talking with Hugo and the camera crew.

"So lunch?" Addie tried to pull the group together.

Harry shrugged and defaulted for the rest of the group to make the decision. He could wager a good portion of his vast fortune that Ron and Ginny were going to want to eat at Le'Trois for the publicity and celebrity clout. Hermione would want to make a more sensible decision of a private room at the Leaky Caldron especially with Lily and Hugo accompanying them. A fancy restaurant was not suitable for young children. Plus, the children loved the food at the Leaky Caldron.

"Le'Trois will be fine." Ginny answered and Ron nodded furiously.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked her family members. "Surely, the children would prefer the quite atmosphere-"

"My mum can collect the kids." Ron explained.

"No. I want to stay with you and mummy." Hugo cried not wanting to miss out on the adventure. Ron rolled his eyes at his son.

"You have to promise to behave. We are going to a grown-up establishment, Hugo." Ron reasoned to his son. "I need you to be on your best behavior. So no throwing tantrums. Okay?"

The boy nodded looking embarrassed and smaller after his father's demeaning words. Hermione sent an angry glare to her husband. She grabbed her son's hand. "Shall we go?"

Ron, Ginny, the make-up artist and Addie took the lead of the group. They were followed by the camera men, and with Harry and Hermione to follow up the rear of the group with the children. Harry had been able to catch Hermione's eyes, and signal to linger. The non-Weasley's of the Golden Weasley family had developed a shorthand over the last seventeen years when they needed to have a private conversation without their Weasley counterparts.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched Hugo skip a few feet ahead. Lily was latched onto Harry's hand. That had to keep their voices low, but they were keen operatives when discussing their family drama undetected.

"The production editor." Harry muttered glancing to the object of Lily's attention. It was an animal of some sort. It looked to be a baby hippogriff. "Yes, Lily. We can come back here after lunch and definitely take a look at the animals." He glanced at the pet shop wondering if they had the licensing for such endangered animals.

"What about her?" Hermione asked glancing at the animals as well. Her own thoughts wandering in the same direction. Hippogriffs were on the specialized magical creatures list. She would be checking with her Ministry contacts about the store.

"She knows me." Harry confessed.

"Everyone knows you, Harry." Hermione muttered and felt her hand being pulled by her son. He found a magical parchment shop. There were charmed quills dancing in the store front window.

"No, Hermione. She knows me and I know her." He emphasized the word know to capture his best friend's attention. He grabbed her arm and Hermione's eyes looked first to his hand on her elbow, and then to his face.

"Bloody Hell, Harry." As Hermione made the connection. She closed her eyes. "Is this the girl. The one you."

"Yes." He whispered.

"Bollocks." Hermione swore quietly. "So she knows about this?"

"Yes." He answered.

"She knows about the family?" Hermione asked and knew the answer as the guilty look flashed across his face.

"I can only assume." Harry responded glancing to Lily who was skipping with Hugo a few steps ahead. The rest of the group had reached the entrance of the posh Alley Way known as the 15th District.

"Does she know everything?" Hermione asked as the few moments of privacy they had left were coming to an end. Both Weasley grown-ups were glancing suspiciously towards their spouses. The Prophet group were conversing amongst themselves but the production editor was glancing curiously over her should at the pair.

Harry let a breath loose and just as they reached the entire group he answered, "Yes."

"Well, now that we are all here. Shall we get to lunch?" Addie asked glancing curiously to the non-Weasley grown ups. Hermione flashed a small smile to the woman. The woman that had the knowledge that could destroy everything.

"Yes." Harry answered. "I am famished." The group set off to the posh alley way known as the 15th District for lunch.

What in the world could be destroyed. What has transpired over the past seventeen years. What is going on?

A sorta AU/Non AU look at the Golden Family.

Happy Fourth to everyone.

Ema


End file.
